Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mixed reality system.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, reductions in a time period and costs for evaluation using a prototype have been expected in design and manufacturing fields. Meanwhile, a mixed reality (MR) system has been introduced. The MR system virtually evaluates easiness of assembly and maintainability by using layout (shape and design) data created by a computer aided design (CAD) system. A representative evaluation item is an item for evaluating whether a work can be performed without causing a tool to interfere with components other than a target component, based on only virtual components, even if real components are not present.
The MR system for performing such an evaluation is expected to have a function of presenting whether a virtual object (e.g., a tool) moved by an experiencing person has interfered with another virtual object (a component), or where and what type of interference trace has remained in the event of the interference.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-302035 discusses a method for recording a group of positions where interference has occurred into a memory, and displaying a trail by linking such groups of positions on the memory with a line segment in a time series manner.
However, in the method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-302035, only sequential linking with the line segment is performed. Therefore, it is difficult to determine to what extent the interference trace has remained in the component.